Encounter! Whitebeard Pirates
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Experience1 = 505 | Beli1 = 3030 | Title1 = | Conditions1 = | Quest2 = Encounter! Whitebeard Pirates: Gust | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Experience2 = 1254 | Beli2 = 6270 | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Encounter! Whitebeard Pirates: Gale | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Characters Only | Experience3 = 2370 | Beli3 = 14850 | Title3 = | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Encounter! Whitebeard Pirates: Storm | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Characters Only | Experience4 = 5572 | Beli4 = 24287 | Title4 = Whitebeard Pirates | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates Links need updating, remove this sentence when they are correct *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Encounter! Whitebeard Pirates FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is not a particularly tough FN, as long as you can put together a decent PSY team. Fighters will receive a 3-turn ATK down from the Curiel. Garp, Shanks and other good PSY leads are fine, as are any PSY legends. General tips: you probably want to use GPU against Curiel, outwait most of ATK down, and then take him down. Try to take out Fossa and Rakuyo without letting them attack more than once, based on your HP. Fossa has 3 turn CD and is not much of a problem, note he will preemptively give you matching orb 1.1x boost for 4 turns. Rakuyo has delay immunity, and as an interrupt a turn before his attack (he has a CD=2), he will locks friend captain for 2 turns. He hits for over 7k. Recommended Captains *Sengoku - great PSY legend for easy runs *Shanks, both regular and legend, of course. Even the young FN version can work if paired with a better one. *Dismantler Franky *Garp the Fist *Gild. Tesoro *Kami Eneru *Brook A Pirate Who Lives by His Code *Chopper Mask Defender of Peace Recommended Support Units *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Recommended Sockets Coming soon. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Coming soon. Team Builder Helper Coming soon.